


Seimur’s Bloodstone Blunder

by CaptainSalmon



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Chemicals, Desperation, Electro play, Humiliation, M/M, Norn (Guild Wars), Orgasm Denial, Sexual Humor, Sexual Torture, blowjob, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSalmon/pseuds/CaptainSalmon
Summary: Chef Seimur Oxbone, notorious for experimenting with ways to add bloodstone dust to his cooking, discovers some unfortunate side effects, resulting in his utter desperation and humiliation.
Relationships: Seimur Oxbone/Player Character
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beaconing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a for-fun experiment to see if I could write some saucy smut about one of the least sexy norn in the Guild Wars 2 world. May write more parts to it if inspiration strikes.

It was Monday, and Seimur Oxbone had his day off. As usual he spent such days working on new ways to incorporate bloodstone dust into his cooking. This weekend he had gotten yet more complaints about “unpleasant side effects” and “counterproductive _benefits_ ”, so he was in quite an irritable mood as he bustled about his cooktop. On top of it all he had been stood up by his potential mate the night before, knocked out in a brawl, and only regained his senses early this morning. His morning wood was not backing down, but he was in no mood to finish it off, adding to his already sour morning. Now the bloodstone didn’t want to emulsify with the oil in his promising Spicy Bloodstone Mayo recipe, and he had had enough.

“Blast it all!” he shouted, slamming his boulder-like fists into the table, sending bowls and ingredients flying. The bowl of bloodstone dust did a flip, sending its contents showering over the irritable chef. It got _everywhere_. His face was covered, he felt the dust trickle down his shirt, his trousers, mingling into his pubic hair, and even into his shoes. Somehow most of it missed the ground. Angry beyond words, he fumed in silence as he shook out the front of his clothes and stomped away to his chambers to get cleaned up.

It really had gotten everywhere. It took him a while to dust it out of the hair covering his massive muscular chest, and even longer to work it out of his groin. He was already stiff from not having tended to his morning needs, and despite the uncomfortable predicament, his hands roaming all over his shaft didn’t exactly make it any softer. Water wouldn’t take to the blasted dust, so he was stuck rubbing and shaking and picking at his bristly pubes and venous member for minutes, if not nearly half an hour until he could find no more than a light covering of the stuff. 

By this time he was absolutely throbbing with need, his giant norn phallus sticking out like a totem to the spirits, waiting to be worshipped. All hot and worked up, he just couldn’t resist any more, and grabbed his shaft firmly, starting the slow strokes that always got him moaning in no time. Laying down on his pile of furs, he was already a sweaty, panting mess, his callous hand working the bulging, straining cock to the rhythm of his ragged breathing. He needed this. It felt so good. Grunting, he picked up the pace, precum already oozing from the purple head, mixing with the sweat from his palms, letting the hand glide faster and faster. He was getting so close, he was ready to explode, any moment now!

But, something was wrong. He stopped stroking and looked down at his throbbing shaft. It was glowing a dark crimson red. “Wolf’s teeth!” he exclaimed breathlessly, looking from his cock, now a bright red beacon, to his hand, which also had a red glow to it. It must have been the bloodstone dust. He’d spent so long accidentally working it into his groin that it must have infused his prick. Panicking for a moment, he wondered if he should contact a healer, but the feeling of fear was quickly replaced by the overwhelming feeling suddenly emanating from his groin. It was on absolute fire, an intense, but not painful sensation that was increasing by the second. He felt like he was going to explode, like his cock was bursting at the seams, straining against some invisible bond, and he needed the release NOW.

His hand flew back to his cock, resuming the stroking like his life depended on it. So close, just a little bit more. His grunting grew into deep guttural moans. So fucking close, this was going to be the orgasm of his life. The moans grew into a continuous howl. But… nothing. He kept teetering on the edge. His stroking increased frantically. The straining sensation increased. It was like his cock was growing, but still no release came. He whimpered despite himself and changed his technique. Two fingers gliding expertly over his frenulum, while the other hand alternated between squeezing and milking his shaft, and fondling his tight, bulging balls. Surely this was it, so close now, just a little bit more.

He worked it fruitlessly like this for what felt like an eternity, but still no closer to release, and the desperation grew ever more. Close to weeping at this point, it took all his will power to let go of his glowing, pulsating meat. He grabbed the furs around him, his knuckles growing white, his breath labored, hoping the feeling would subside. It didn’t. He laid there on his back, his cock a lighthouse beacon, beckoning anything to come help it gain its release. Seimur continued to whimper and silently plead for anything to help him out of this misery, his mind racing wildly for anything that would just let him fucking cum, his hips subconscioulsy thrusting at the empty air.

“Hey, Seimur, I found some quality cuts and I was wondering if-”, the commander came through the door, a tall muscular norn male engineer in his prime, chest proudly on display in his less than modest coat, magnificent mustache bobbing at the slightest movement, rifle confidently resting over his shoulder. His eyes were immediately drawn to the bright read beacon signaling the predicament happening in front of him.

“Commander! It- it’s not what it seems!” Seimur hurriedly made to cover himself and get off the furs, but the commander was quicker. With a couple of deft and practiced moves, he had swung the rifle off his shoulder, cocked it, and fired a restraining net at the vulnerable chef, pinning him to his bedding. Seimur struggled to get his arms free, but to no avail.

“Now then, what do we have here Seimur? Enjoying yourself, hm?” The commander purred, again resting his rifle arrogantly against his shoulder. Defeated, Seimur resorted to pleading.

“No, I - it’s not- I - the bloodstone dust. It got, I mean, it had some unfortunate- look, I-” he blustered, ever aware that the throbbing hadn’t subsided in the slightest, despite his utter embarrassment. His face was as red as his bloodstone infused cock at this point, but it did nothing to ease the intense desperation throbbing through his enormous member. “Let me go, please, I’ll explain, I need to-”.

“Oh, it’s pretty obvious what you need, Seimur,” the commander teased, moving closer and inspecting the red and pulsating cock. “But the question is, should I give it to you?”

“Release me now, or I’ll _mffph_!”, in one swift move the commander had reached over and stuffed a piece of cloth in Seimur’s mouth, and proceeded to press an adhesive cloth over it, silencing him completely. Now desperate and mortified, Seimur struggled against his bonds, his cock bobbing and bouncing, further adding to the pleasure and need that was already driving him crazy. The commander leaned back, admiring his handiwork, and proceeded to stroke one finger tantalisingly slow along Seimur’s shaft. It felt absolutely exquisite, every muscle in his groin tightening as he involuntarily bucked his hip to get more contact from the other norn.

“Now, what should we do with you…”

***


	2. Seimur the Red Cocked Reined Norn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more heated as the crafty engineer finally has someone to unleash his experiments upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and merely a fantasy. Always make sure you have your partner's continous consent before engaging in bondage and sexual torture.

Despite Seimur’s continued muffled protests, groans, struggling and multiple attempts to break free, he was no match for the muscular engineer. The commander had rigged up a sturdier bondage within minutes, and had the chef secured tightly onto his bed frame, spread eagled and vulnerable. His bright red, throbbing erection had at no point calmed down, nor given him any respite or relief. It bobbed up and down, back and forth, as the other norn worked his expert fingers securing the bonds snugly around Seimur’s limbs. Precum was leaking out constantly now, bringing a slick shine to the bulging shaft.

The commander stood back, hands on his hips, admiring his handiwork. “I’ve always hoped for an opportunity like this, you know,” he smirked. “Seems like you’ve gotten yourself in quite the predicament. Experimenting with that dust of yours again, eh?” He reached a finger over to lightly stroke the shaft again, sending involuntary shudders through Seimur. The chef buckled his hips, eager for more, before he realised what he was doing and another long torturous groan escaped him.

Seimur hadn’t ever been opposed to the idea of another man. Hell, he’d even fantasised about it on multiple occasions, but with the roles reversed; not like this! If only he could just empty his load and get rid of this intense need. He had half a mind to start begging the commander for it, but something about the look in the other norn’s eye told him it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. It was hard to think or focus on anything. The pulsating need in his cock was constantly drawing his attention, his frustration ever growing. He moaned into his gag, buckling his hips again.

“Now now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” the commander scolded playfully, rubbing his hands together. “By the looks of it you’ve focused enough on yourself for now. Time to do what I want.” And with that he removed his coat and knelt on the bed, between Seimur’s legs. He spent a few seconds studying the red and glistening phallus, almost as large as his arm at this point. Leaning forward, he stuck out his tongue and licked up along the entire shaft in one slow, teasing motion. The feeling was absolute torture. Seimur felt his cock throb massively, seemingly swelling even more, and he nearly screamed into his gag. He wanted to beg for more, but all that came out was muffled sobs as he thrust his hips forward, trying to get more of the commander’s tongue. The other man laughed.

“You know, it’s a tad too big to fit in my mouth. One second…” The commander reached down for his discarded coat, and procured a small vial. “This should do it, miniature tonic!”. He poured a couple of drops on top of the swollen, red head of the bound norn’s penis, and with an almost comical swooshing sound and an incredibly strange sensation, Seimur watched his cock instantly shrink to a quarter of its size. His eyes widened in terror, but he was also immediately aware that this too did nothing to relieve him. “Much better,” the commander smiled, before instantly enveloping the prick with his mouth, his hands cupping and fondling the swollen balls. Seimur’s entire body shuddered with pleasure, and his hips shot up, as if by their own will, attempting to ram his cock into this new chance at relief. He was a constant stream of groans and moans and muffled begging now, the other norn’s expert mouth giving him sensations he’d never felt before. Surely this must be it. Seimur felt a new build up, the commander’s mouth and tongue expertly working his swollen and miniaturized cock, himself thrusting like a madman. He was cresting on the edge now, he could feel it coming, his entire body tensing, at the very brink of the imminent release.

Panic started to rise inside the bound norn as he realised it wasn’t coming. His eyes rolled back in his head and he started screaming, the intense feeling consuming his mind. The commander wasn’t stopping and there was no way Seimur could tell him. The chef’s entire world was now centered around his bursting cock and the release he needed. He felt like he would die if he didn’t come soon. His mind lost itself in the violently intense desperation, drifting to somewhere pure and animalistic all-consuming need.

After what seemed like an eternity of this torment, the commander stopped. Seimur slumped against his bonds as his body finally got a moment to untense. His cock was still cresting so close to orgasm, but the rest of his body received a small respite as the constant onslaught of the engineer’s mouth seized. His mind barely drifted back to the present as he mumbled incoherently into his gag.

“Wow Seimur, you’re really stuck there, huh?” the commander said as he leaned back, wiping his mouth on his wrist. Slapping the chef’s thighs playfully, the muscular norn let out a laugh. “Well, I have something else we could try!” He got off the furs and wandered over to his pack, humming cheerfully to himself. Seimur was too lost in his own foggy mind to pay him much heed. The red beacon between his legs was still the center of his attention, and despite the recent torture, he still found himself rocking his hips up and down, fucking the air at a futile attempt to tip over the cliff into paradise.

It wasn’t until he felt cold metal against his balls that he snapped back to reality. Peering down, he couldn’t quite see what was going on, but the commander was fiddling with something between Seimur’s legs, fastening something around his balls. With a pang of intense humiliation, the chef realised how incredibly exposed he was like this. Despite that, he still couldn’t stop himself from thrusting his dick towards the other man’s face. He wasn’t in his right mind anymore. All that mattered was his throbbing cock, yet any attempt at release made it worse. He threw his head back into the pillows, wailing in despair, hips still buckling pathetically. A few minutes later he felt cold metal brush the tip of his penis, and heard a snap and a clink.

“There we go,” the commander said, leaning back again. “Time to bring you back to normal.”.

Seimur lifted his head just in time to see his cock encased in some sort of cage contraption; way too large for his currently reduced size, but still menacingly small, and embellished with strange glowing glyphs. It looked unpleasant, but before he could reflect more on that, the engineer dropped a few drops from a new vial, and Seimur’s cock expanded rapidly inside the cage, filling it to the brim and pushing painfully into the gaps. The pressure was immense, and the pain shot up through him, fueling the throbbing and making it pulsate and swell more than ever. He threw his head back again and howled, buckling wildly against his bonds. His cock was already bursting for release, and now it had the cage to contend with. The howl subsided and he was reduced to whimpering as the commander worked on adjusting the metal for a better fit.

“Now, for the exciting part!” The commander took some sort of metallic band and fastened it around his wrist. A glowing grid of markings appeared on the band, and he touched a combination of them. The cage immediately sprang to life, sending small electric shocks into Seimur’s imprisoned member. The initial shock made him jump, expecting it to be painful, but on the contrary; it was extremely pleasurable. Too pleasurable. With another wail of despair his entire body tensed again. The shocks brought him right back to the edge of orgasm, and he disappeared again into that foggy part of his brain where only his glowing beacon of a cock mattered.

“Perfect,” the commander grinned. “I need to head out and get some of my gear. I’ll be back soon. Maybe, if you’re lucky, this will get you off before then.”.

Seimur could do nothing but grunt, fucking the air fruitlessly in rhythm with the shocks.


End file.
